Steven Universe: Diamond And Pearl
by JamesFames
Summary: After being rescued by a familiar stranger, Steven and the Gems are faced with new threats like nothing before. Who is this character? What is the great prophecy of a Gem? Read and find out! Be sure to review! Possible M for foul languages.
1. Chapter 1

**So I've been thinking about some of the new TV series on cartoon network and this certain show called 'Steven Universe' actually caught my attention. So I decided to make a fan fiction about it, after the first season. So I hope you enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamond and Pearl

Chapter One: The Lost Gem

A lone figure was walking along the shores of Beach City, on a dark, star lit night, carrying an army type bag over his shoulder. He walked on as his destination remained unclear. Even his appearance was unfamiliar, as he wore a very clear light hooded leather jacket, a light white pair of jeans, a white muscle shirt, his hair was black and shoulder length, put up in a ponytail. What's even more unnatural was that his skin was pale, almost like a vampire, his eyes were a deep brown. He walked down the beach shores, as he slowly began approaching a small café, just on the pier. The stranger entered the café, as the waitress looked over.

"Hello, sir," The waitress said, as she smiled and held up a small notepad "What can I getcha?"

The stranger took a seat at the counter and shrugged "Just coffee."

"Very well," The waitress said, preparing the coffee mix "Tell me; what brings ya to Beach city, stranger?"

The stranger shrugged again "Just came by to visit some old friends. Heard that they were living around here someplace."

"I see," The waitress said, finishing making the coffee and pouring it in a mug "Mind telling me who they might be?"

"It's odd, but they're named after gems," The stranger explained, after receiving his coffee "Garnet, Pearl and Amethyst. They're good friends of mine."

The waitress thought for a moment, then said "Actually, I've heard of them. They live a ways down the beach, with a kid named Steven Universe. A strange boy, but he's a good kid, with a good heart. He'd probably make an enemy into a friend, if given the chance. Can't miss them."

After finishing his coffee, the stranger placed a tip on the table, and got up to leave "Thanks for the info, miss. I'll be going now."

"You got a name, stranger?" The waitress asked.

The stranger thought, then answered "Call me Diamond." Then he was gone.

The waitress smiled, the pulled a phone from her pocket and dialed a number and spoke "Hey, boss. I think I found another one. Yeah, he was just here a few minutes ago." She waited a moment, then smiled as she said "You got it. Don't worry, Sapphire. Everything is under control." She hung up the phone, then in a magical flash, her appearance changed: Her hair was red and went down to her hip, she was wearing a red miniskirt, a light red shirt with a single button at the collar, red high heeled boots, her nails were red, as were her lips, only darker.

"Finally," She said, smiling, her voice full of lust "I've found him. Soon, he will belong to me; Ruby. And soon, the rest of the world."

**Sorry it's so short, but trust me, the rest of it will be awesome! Anyways, don't worry, I'll be working on my other fan fics as much as possible. Stay tuned for more chapters! Be sure to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter for the story. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, it's only gonna get better. Anyways, enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamond and Pearl

Chapter Two: Fun and a Rising Threat

"It's morning!" Young Steven Universe bellowed loudly, early in the morning, wearing his usual clothing, anxiously excited about the new day. "C'mon, guys! It's morning and summer's just started!"

Garnet, leader of the Crystal Gems, was the first to enter the living room, wearing her usual outfit, followed by Pearl, the smart one, and Amethyst, the fun-loving one, also wearing their usual outfits.

"Steven, can you not be so loud?" Pearl said drowsily, still trying to wake up "We're up, but you need to keep your voice down."

"Sorry, Pearl," Steven said, rubbing the back of his neck "But today is the start of summer! Which means no more schools, homework or teachers! It's time for fun and summer!"

"That's true," Amethyst said, still tired "But that's no reason to be so loud."

"Whatever you say, now let's go!" Steven bellowed, as he rushed out the door.

"The kid never changes," Garnet said, shaking her head, but also chuckling slightly "Same old Steven. Just as energetic and happy as ever."

"Well, we better head out," Pearl said, stretching her arms "Before he comes back, just as loud." The Gems agreed, heading out after Steven.

_Later that same day…_

Diamond made his way down the street, passing different people on his way to his destination. He arrived at an abandoned training dojo, closed and beyond repair. He entered, careful not to break any part of the damaged structure. As he looked from room to room, all he could find was empty spaces and forgotten memories. As he entered the final room, a spacious room, he saw an elderly man, his gray hair having some strands of gold in it, his outfit was a solid gold, his bandage wrapped hands and feat also gold, and his martial arts master robe is also a dull gold color. He also had a golden gem attached to his forehead.

"Master?"

The old man turned his head, looking over his shoulder, surprised to see one of his best students again.

"Diamond? Welcome back, my student. It's been quite some time," The old man spoke, with little enthusiasm in his voice.

"Not long enough, Beryl," Diamond said, bowing to his old master. Diamond knew Beryl ever since the day he first started training under him. As Diamonds training under Beryl progressed, the two developed a father/son relationship. After Diamonds graduation and unexplained 'retirement' from the Crystal Gems, Beryl could never find another student as talented as Diamond. "So, how's my favorite teacher holding up?" Diamond sat crosslegged just across from Beryl.

"Just fine, thank you for asking," Beryl said, somewhat tired. "But I can tell that you're not really here for a friendly chat. Are you?"

Diamond sighed, knowing full well that his master would learn of his intentions. "Maybe. But first, tell me: What's compelled you to stay on this backwater planet, when you could be back home on Saturn? With the wife and kids?"

Beryl thought for a moment, then said "You're right about one thing: I do miss my home planet. I miss my kids and my wife's cooking. But I chose to stay on Earth to protect it from evil threats. Such is the way of the Crystal Gems."

"Yet not all of us follow the old ways," Diamond solemnly said "Those of us that aren't part of the Gems are long gone, and the rest have gone insane. A tragic way to go."

"Ah yes, indeed," Beryl said, taking a sip of his tea "But enough about that, tell me: Are you still looking for her?"

Diamond thought for a moment, then said "I am. Do you know where I can find her?"

Beryl said "She can be found in the house on the beach, along with the other two. But tread carefully, they won't be very thrilled to see you, after your 'retirement'."

Diamond spoke, as he got up to leave "Don't worry, master. I can handle myself."

"One moment, child," Beryl said "You must take caution. You are walking a very dangerous road. If you're not, you'll end up like the others before you."

Diamond thought for a moment, then said "I know what I'm doing, Beryl."

As Diamond walked out the room, Beryl thought to himself "No, I don't believe you do."

Diamond left the dojo, moving forward to his new destination.

_Later…_

Ruby walked down an alley, ensuring that no one was watching, then as she snapped her fingers, three demonic beings appeared before her. The short one was yellow skinned, two horns, and only a loin cloth. The second one was medium height, blue skinned, spikes on his arms, and also wearing a loin cloth. The third one was a large, bulky demon, red skinned, several spikes on his head, and wore only a loin cloth.

"Alright boys, here's the deal," She announced, addressing the three creatures "This here planet is ripe for claiming. I want you three to cause as much havoc as possible. Do this, and you will be rewarded."

"No problem boss!" The green one bellowed "We'll get the job done!"

"You'd better," Ruby said, much authority in her voice "Cause you know what happens when you fail. Now get to it!"

As the three demons left, Ruby giggled to herself "Soon, this planet will be ours. Now, off to real things." So she left, preparing the next step of her plot.

**Sorry if it's just as short as the first one. But trust me, the rest will be better. Until then, stay tuned for the next chapter! Be sure to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Time for the next chapter of this thrilling adventure. I think you guys might actually enjoy it. Enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamonds and Pearls

Chapter Three: A Timely Rescue

Pearl, Amethyst, Garnet and Steven were at the local bowling alley, a good way to kick of the summer, as they were bowling and scoring points, Steven and Amethyst as one team and Pearl and Garnet as the second team, as they bowled to score more points than the other. Then finally, Amethyst bowled as hard as she could, and successfully knocked down all the pins, missing not one pins, scoring big time.

"Aw yeah!" Amethyst cheered "Turkey for Team Radical!"

"Nice shot, Amethyst!" Steven beamed, receiving a high-five from his teammate "We totally won!"

"Yeah, that's great and all," Pearl said, rather annoyed of Amethyst's boasting "We could've won though, had we gone first."

"It doesn't matter, if you go first or not," Amethyst said "It's all about careful aim and skill."

"Okay," Steven said, rubbing his chin "Let's see what else we can do."

Before the others could say anything, there was a loud explosion, coming from outside, followed by several screams of panic.

"What was that?!" Pearl gasp, concerned.

"Not sure what it is," Garnet said, standing up "But we'd best go check it out."

They went out, Steven following close behind them.

_Earlier…_

Diamond sat at the couch, waiting, as Greg Universe entered the living room, carrying a tray of coffee and toast.

"It's good to see another friend of the Crystal Gems again." Greg said, placing the tray on the table "Especially a friendly one."

Diamond hardly even acknowledged the compliment, only to simply accept the coffee "Thank you."

"No problem," Greg said, before sitting in a chair across from Diamond "But I have a feeling that you're not here for a friendly chat."

Diamond was silent for a moment, then said "I'm looking for Pearl. Where is she?"

"Figures," Greg said, letting out a sigh "She went with the others to town. They're having some fun, I believe. But, are you still going to take her away? From Steven?"

"The Crystal Gems are guardians of the galaxy," Diamond scolded "Not babysitters. Her talents are being wasted, looking after a mere child."

"He's my son, Diamond, and she's like another mother to him." Greg said, raising his voice "Besides, it's her choice."

"I know." Diamond said solemnly.

"Diamond," Greg said, trying to reassure him "You have to understand that it's HER choice to make. If she wants to leave Earth with you, I'm happy for you. If she doesn't, oh well. You can't force her to agree with you. Say what you will, but Earth is a beautiful place and can be peaceful, if there weren't any war mongering villains trying to destroy the prosperity. You just have to give it a chance, and you'll see that's it's not as bad as you think."

Diamond wasn't too sure, but he trusted his friends wisdom and smiled "You're right, Greg. If what you say is true, I'll give it a try." 

"Thank you, Diamond," Greg said, before being cut off by a loud explosion, coming from the city. "What was that?" He stepped outside to see, Diamond following, seeing smoke coming from the city. "I wonder what's going on."

Diamond could already guess. "I'll be back." Then he took off, flying straight for the city, as Greg looked on. "Be careful, old friend."

Meanwhile, the city was under attack. The blue demon, Cobran, the green demon, Chivan, and the red demon, Smash, were wreaking havoc, throwing the city into a panic. Halting their assault temporarily, Cobran announced "Listen up, you worms! Your planet is now property of the Crystal Rebellion! Anyone who tries to resist had better had their graves dug!"

As he let out a cackling laugh, someone else spoke up "Why don't you punks pick on someone your own size!"

The three turned to see Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet, weapons brought out and ready for a fight. Steven watched from afar, observing the scene.

"Apparently, someone didn't get the message," Chivan said, before a different voice shouted. Hey, morons!"

The three demons and the Gems, including Steven, looked up to where the voice came from, the top of the building, and on the edge stood Diamond, looking down to them, a smirk on his face.

"Who are you?" Cobran shouted, readying his energy pistol "Are you defying us as well?!"

Diamond said nothing, except stood there with an empty expression. As Pearl looked up at him, she could almost recognize him.

"Just another weakling!" Cobran said, before turning to Chivan "Chivan, make an example of him!"

"No problem," Chivan snorted, aiming his crossbow "Time to die, punk!" 

But when he pulled the trigger and the arrow flew, Diamond moved at an incredible speed, the arrow hitting nothing. Then he swooped down, landing a powerful gut busting punch to Chivan's gut, causing him to collapse to the ground, then increasing his speed, he quickly dispatched Cobran, with a powerful roundhouse kick to the head, slamming his head into the wall.

Watching what had just unfolded, the Gems could barely make out what was going on.

"Who is this guy?" Amethyst said, dumbfounded "And how is he moving so fast?!"

"I feel like I know him…" Pearl said, rubbing her chin "But I can't quite put my finger on it…"

"You little maggot!" Smash yelled, pulling out his war club "Me smash you!"

But as he was about to land the hit, Diamond materialized a ninjaken sword, blocking the club, then with a push, he hopped up, then sliced Smash in half, before slicing him up into smaller pieces, then blasting him to dust with a single energy blast.

Completely shocked at what they had just witnessed, the Gems were astonished and at the same time, confused. "He just brought a sword out of nothing!" Amethyst cried out "Who is he?!"

That's when Pearl noticed something on his forehead, which brought her great shock; A diamond gem on his forehead.

"I don't believe it," Pearl said, gritting her teeth in anger "What the heck is HE doing here?!"

As Diamond whisked away his sword, Steven ran up to him, amazed "Wow! That was awesome! You must be really lucky!"

Though Diamond never was a fan of children, he smirked "That wasn't luck, kid. Skill. Stick around and I might show you more."

As Steven and Diamond walked over to the Gems, Garnet and Amethyst immediately recognized him, as the two approached.

"Guys, did you see that? That was totally-" Steven was cut off, as Diamond suddenly spoke "Garnet, Amethyst…Pearl. It's been a while."

Steven looked at him, surprised, as the Gems faces turned to anger, as he said their names, especially Pearl.

"It hasn't been long enough," Pearl growled, as Diamond only snickered "Diamond."

Steven looked from one face to another, confused "Guys? You know each other?"

"Yeah, kid," Diamond began to say "I used to be a part of the team."

"WAS a part of the team," Pearl corrected, her voice having much anger behind it "Before he abandoned us!"

"This again, Pearl? Really?" Diamond frowned, crossing his arms "And here I thought we were friends."

"Friends?!" Pearl screamed, angry "We used to be together, you jerk! Until you left us!"

"I had my reasons," Diamond said, narrowing his eyes "Besides, you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what, exactly, Diamond?!" Pearl screamed, very angry "That you left because we couldn't be together?! Is that it?!"

"I'm confused," Steven said, scratching his head "What do you mean 'be together'?"

Pearl blushed, turning away, as Diamond said "Maybe we can discuss things back at your pa's place. We're kinda causing a scene."

On some form of agreement, the group left the city, leaving as the bodies of the fallen foes reduced to ash, as Ruby stood there with her arms crossed, a look of disappointment on her face "I knew those idiots couldn't get the job done. I should've known better."

She thought for a moment, then said "Miss Sapphire is not going to be happy about this. Still, it wouldn't hurt to ask for some help." She turned and flew off, rethinking her plans.

**Sorry if it still seemed short, again, but it will get better. Sooner or later, I will make it much better. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. Be sure to review your thoughts on the chapter and I will see you guys next time. Enjoy! Remember, be sure to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Time for a new chapter! Anyways, thanks for your patience, I'm gonna try to work on these as much as possible! For now, enjoy! Be sure to review!**

Steven Universe: Diamonds and Pearls

Chapter Four: A Hostile Reunion

Back at the house, Diamond and Pearl sat in the living room, sitting across from one another, Garnet, Amethyst, Steven and Greg went upstairs to give the two some privacy, and some time to talk. The two haven't spoken to one on the way to the house, considering the history the two had with each other.

"So," Pearl began, a sense of awkwardness in her voice "What have you been up to lately?"

"Well," Diamond spoke "I just got here and already I learned to make this amazing tea. I accidentally spilled it and had to clean it up. Thankfully, Greg was kind enough to-"

"I wasn't asking about your poor tea making," Pearl interrupted, frustrated "I'm asking where you have been all this time? Ever since you left the Crystal Gems."

Annoyed, Diamond said "This again? Pearl, I told you, you wouldn't understand. I had a reason why I left the Crystal Gems, I'm just not ready to tell you."

"Why not?!" Pearl yelled, her anger rising "Why can't you tell me now?! I'm tired of you leaving and never giving any reasons!"

"Because, Pearl," Diamond said, raising his voice "I just told you, you wouldn't understand! And besides, I didn't want to risk putting you or the others in danger."

"Diamond," Pearl was on the verge of tears "I love you. I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what's going on."

In the next room, Amethyst pressed her ear against the door, listening in on the conversation.

"Wow," Amethyst thought, shaking her head "This is getting really heated up."

She returned to the others, on the couch, as Steven asked "Can someone explain what's going on? Who is that guy?"

Garnet spoke, seeing no reason to keep it secret any longer "Steven, that guy talking to Pearl? His name is Diamond, and he's a former member of the Crystal Gems."

"But I don't get it," Steven said, scratching his head "I thought the Gems were all females."

"Until Diamond and his pa came along," Amethyst said, crossing her arms "Him and his dad were actually the first male Gems in the Crystal Gems."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense," Steven said, still confused "But what's with the relationship between him and Pearl?"

Garnet said "Those two used to date. And believe me, they were plenty close, they almost never left each others company. When Diamond left, Pearl was furious. She could never forgive him, considering he left without even saying goodbye. Which brought rumors."

"Some say he left because he was a traitor," Amethyst said, scowling "I say it's crap. I've known him for a long time. He would never turn his back on us. Others claim he left because of Pearl, that he was forbidden from ever marrying her. Neither of those are true, and leave no answer. All I know is that they're not true."

_Back with Diamond and Pearl…_

"I know you want help me and I love you too." Diamond solemnly said "But I don't want to risk putting you in danger. If anything were to happen to you, I would never forgive myself."

"I can take care of myself, for your information," Pearl said, crossing her arms "And if you really love me, you'd tell me what's going on and why you left."

"And I want to tell you, I honestly do. It's been burdening me for years now and I just want to tell you and be done with it. But this is something I must do on my own. I don't want to endanger you or the others."

"Diamond…" Pearl stopped, when Diamond pulled her into a hug "Trust me, Pearl. When the time is right, I'll explain everything. I promise."

He felt her tears run down her cheek, as she embraced the hug "Just promise you'll never leave again. Promise me, Diamond."

Diamond thought for a moment, then said "We'll see."

_Meanwhile…_

On a large space ship, the wicked Sapphire sat on her throne, looking into the voidless space outside. Her skin was light blue, her hair was dark blue, and she wore a moderate blue tanktop, blue jeans, light blue boots, and a blue leather jacket. She stared outside, as she heard the door slide open.

"Ruby," Sapphire began to say, without even looking her way "I do hope you have a good reason for disrupting my 'me-time'."

"Actually, mistress, I do," Ruby began to say, a bit of nervousness in her voice "I ran into a bit of trouble back on Earth. You see…umm…"

"Spit it out, already!" Sapphire shouted, frustrated "I don't have all day!"

"You see, my men were put down by the one I was telling you about before. He halted the attack and saved the town. And the fool Gems."

"So you're telling me," Sapphire began saying, much anger in her voice "The attack was halted, by a single MAN?!"

"It's not that," Ruby said, trying not to anger her "He was a GEM. A Crystal Gem, to be precise. None other than Diamond himself."

"Is that so?" Sapphire rose from her throne, walking to the window, and gazed outside "Well, it's high time we paid this man a surprise visit. And deal with those that dare to resist me. And soon, the power of the Rainbow Gems will be mine!" She let out a howl of wicked laughter, as the ship set its course for Planet Earth.

**Another short paragraph, I know. It's gonna be like that a lot, but trust me, it will be worth reading. Anyways, I hope you're loving the story so far. Be sure to review and I will present more later. Stay tuned!**


End file.
